Famitsu 2006 video game sales
Famitsu 2006 Top 500 source 1. NDS Pokemon Diamond/Pearl - 4,302,815 / NEW 2. NDS New Super Mario Bros. - 3,818,214 / NEW 3. NDS Brain Training 2 - 3,748,638 / NEW 4. NDS Animal Crossing: Wild World - 2,485,264 / 3,655,021 5. PS2 Final Fantasy XII - 2,322,329 / NEW 6. NDS Brain Training - 1,991,116 / 3,002,457 7. NDS English Training - 1,529,618 / NEW 8. NDS Mario Kart DS - 1,115,082 / 1,784,657 9. PS2 Winning Eleven 10 - 1,050,236 / NEW 10. NDS Tetris DS - 985,246 / NEW 11. NDS Final Fantasy III - 935,390 / NEW 12. NDS General Knowledge Training - 916,600 / NEW 13. NDS Love & Berry DS - 778,734 / NEW 14. NDS Tamagotchi 2 - 713,237 / NEW 15. NDS Hoshi no Kirby DS - 698,133 / NEW 16. NDS Cooking Navi! - 691,007 / NEW 17. NDS Pokemon Ranger - 643,776 / NEW 18. NDS Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker - 633,084 / NEW 19. PS2 Monster Hunter 2 - 570,651 / NEW 20. PS2 Sengoku Musou 2 - 562,320 / NEW 21. WII Wii Sports - 553,214 / NEW 22. NDS Jump Ultimate Stars - 548,474 / NEW 23. PS2 Minna no Tennis - 513,862 / NEW 24. PS2 Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - 513,157 / NEW 25. WII Wii Play - 503,185 / NEW 26. PS2 Yakuza 2 - 465,380 / NEW 27. NDS Gentle Brain Training - 455,557 / 1,330,928 28. NDS Nintendogs - 442,223 / 1,407,778 29. PS2 Gundam SEED: Federation vs ZAFT II - 440,432 / NEW 30. PSP Monster Hunter Portable - 435,181 / 668,964 31. PS2 Dragon Ball Z Sparking Neo - 423,846 / NEW 32. NDS Mario & Luigi 2 - 417,391 / NEW 33. PS2 Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria - 401,687 / NEW 34. NDS Mario Hoops 3-on-3 - 399,346 / NEW 35. PS2 Kingdom Hearts II - 391,544 / 1,129,196 36. GBA Mother 3 - 368,582 / NEW 37. PS2 Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu 13 Ketteiban - 358,725 / NEW 38. PS2 Tales of Destiny - 343,184 / NEW 39. NDS Kanji Quiz DS - 340,429 / NEW 40. NDS Tamagotchi - 339,655 / 1,110,046 41. PS2 Shin Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams - 325,872 / NEW 42. PS2 Dragon Quest: Yangus - 301,755 / NEW 43. NDS Daredemo Asobi Taizen - 296,246 / 598,055 44. PS2 Sengoku Basara 2 - 285,525 / NEW 45. WII Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - 285,274 / NEW 46. NDS Children of Mana - 281,083 / NEW 47. PS2 Yakuza (BEST) - 275,340 / NEW 48. PSP SD Gundam G-Generation Portable - 271,425 / NEW 49. PS2 Let's Make a Pro Soccer Club! Europe - 247,931 / NEW 50. GBA Final Fantasy V Advance - 243,443 / NEW 51. PS2 Pachislot Fist of the North Star SE - 242,820 / NEW 52. GBA Rhythm Tengoku - 242,002 / NEW 53. PS2 Gundam Climax UC - 241,597 / NEW 54. NDS Pokemon Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team - 240,237 / 761,617 55. PS2 Seiken Densetsu 4 - 229,524 / NEW 56. GBA Final Fantasy VI Advance - 223,320 / NEW 57. NDS Kanji Brain - 221,184 / NEW 58. GBA Famicom Mini Super Mario Brothers - 220,117 / 1,254,381 59. NDS Mega Man Star Force Pegasus/Leo/Dragon - 219,171 / NEW 60. NDS Digimon Story - 217,986 / NEW 61. NDS Tingle RPG - 213,567 / NEW 62. PS2 Powerful Major League - 210,398 / NEW 63. PS2 Persona 3 - 210,319 / NEW 64. PS2 Front Mission 5: Scars of the War - 203,060 / NEW 65. NDS Wario Ware: Touched - 202,304 / 1,057,869 66. PS2 Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War - 202,041 / NEW 67. GBA Pokemon Emerald - 200,293 / 1,855,151 68. PS2 Super Dragon Ball Z - 198,074 / NEW 69. GBA Pokemon Dungeon: Red Rescue Team - 197,570 / 715,054 70. WII Wario Ware: Smooth Moves - 196,766 / NEW 71. NDS 1000 Healthy DS Recipes - 194,798 / NEW 72. PS2 Gensou Suikoden V - 194,780 / NEW 73. PSP MGS: Portable Ops - 194,423 / NEW 74. GCN Super Mario Strikers - 191,993 / NEW 75. PS2 Phantasy Star Universe - 188,961 / NEW 76. PS2 Pachislot Series Vol. 5 Evangelion - 184,500 / NEW 77. PS2 Xenosaga Ep. III - 181,297 / NEW 78. PS2 Another Century's Episode 2 - 181,052 / NEW 79. PS2 J-League Winning Eleven 10 + Europe League 06-07 - 179,494 / NEW 80. PS2 Sengoku Musou 2 Empires - 175,826 / NEW 81. NDS Super Mario 64 DS - 175,751 / 989,859 82. PS2 Minna no Golf 4 (BEST) - 174,974 / 213,837 83. PSP Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth - 168,515 / NEW 84. PS2 Pachislot Simulator Ossu! Banchou - 167,410 / 351,850 85. PS2 Momotarou Dentetsu 16 - 167,327 / NEW 86. NDS Densetsu no Stafi 4 - 167,136 / NEW 87. PS2 Battle Stadium DON - 166,750 / NEW 88. NDS Tales of the Tempest - 165,476 / NEW 89. NDS Magic Taizen - 163,746 / NEW 90. GBA Mega Man EXE 6 Cybeast Gregar/Falzar - 163,328 / 595,447 91. NDS Puzzle Series Vol. 3: Sudoku - 163,037 / NEW 92. PS2 Kamaitachi no Yoru 3 - 162,199 / NEW 93. PS2 .hack//G.U. Vol. 1 - 162,047 / NEW 94. PS2 Summon Night 4 - 159,547 / NEW 95. PS2 Pro Baseball Spirits 3 - 157,477 / NEW 96. PSP LocoRoco - 154,816 / NEW 97. PSP Monster Hunter Portable (BEST) - 154,187 / NEW 98. PS2 .hack//G.U. Vol. 2 - 153,851 / NEW 99. PSP Jikkyou Powerful Pro Baseball Portable - 150,431 / NEW 100. PS2 Disgaea 2 - 150,428 / NEW 101. NDS Dragon Ball Z: Bukuu Ressen - 147,906 / 313,505 102. PS2 Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3 - 147,875 / 342,247 103. PS2 Okami - 147,627 / NEW 104. NDS Winning Eleven DS - 145,228 / NEW 105. PS2 Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires - 144,872 / NEW 106. PS2 Daito Giken Pachislot Hihouden - 144,785 / NEW 107. GBA Pokemon Fire Red/Leaf Green - 141,728 / 2,722,241 108. PSP Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - 140,863 / NEW 109. PS2 Winning Eleven 9: Bonus Pack - 140,668 / NEW 110. 360 Blue Dragon - 135,240 / NEW 111. NDS Fushigi no Dungeon: Furai no Shiren - 134,544 / NEW 112. PSP Minna no Golf Portable (BEST) - 132,912 / 186,245 113. WII Pokemon Battle Revolution - 130,973 / NEW 114. NDS Minna no DS Seminar: Kanpeki Kanji Ryoku - 129,988 / NEW 115. PS2 Pro Yakyuu Netsu Star 2006 - 129,842 / NEW 116. PS2 Ape Escape: Million Monkeys - 128,563 / NEW 117. PSP Tales of the World - 127,855 / NEW 118. NDS Rune Factory - 125,445 / NEW 119. PS2 Rurouni Kenshin Meiji Kenkyaku Rouman Tan'enjou! Kyoto Rinne - 125,328 / NEW 120. PS2 Melty Blood: Act Cadenza - 124,880 / NEW 121. GCN Mario Party 7 - 124,628 / 454,261 122. PSP Talkman - 122,788 / 169,633 123. NDS Kouchuu Ouja Mushi King: Greatest Champion e no Michi 2 - 122,160 / NEW 124. PSP Derby Stallion P - 121,471 / NEW 125. NDS Naruto Shippuuden: Saikyou Ninja Daikesshuu 4 - 121,149 / NEW 126. NDS Kanji Sonomama DS Rakubiki Jiten - 119,523 / NEW 127. NDS Iron Left Brain: Mistake Museum - 117,849 / NEW 128. NDS Slime MoriMori: Dragon Quest 2 - 117,752 / 293,970 129. PS2 Tales of the Abyss - 116,240 / 556,465 130. PSP Gundam Battle Royale - 114,861 / NEW 131. PSP Tekken: Dark Resurrection - 114,734 / NEW 132. PS2 Tourist Trophy - 113,775 / NEW 133. NDS Phoenix Wright (BEST) - 113,000 / NEW 134. PS2 Yakuza - 112,673 / 345,323 135. PSP Brain Trainer Portable - 112,617 / 297,816 136. PSP Tales of Phantasia Full Voice Edition - 111,034 / NEW 137. PSP Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable - 110,823 / NEW 138. NDS Eyeshield 21: Max Devil Power - 110,260 / NEW 139. NDS Gekitou! Custom Robo - 109,279 / NEW 140. GBA Mother 1+2 - 106,677 / NEW 141. NDS Tea Dog's Room DS - 105,258 / NEW 142. PSP Initial D: Street Stage - 104,503 / NEW 143. PSP Ace Combat X - 104,017 / NEW 144. PSP Kazuo - 103,590 / NEW 145. PS2 Final Fantasy XI: Treasures of Aht Urhgan - 103,501 / NEW 146. 360 Dead or Alive 4 - 103,307 / NEW 147. NDS Kirarin * Revolution: Kira Kira Idol Audition - 101,750 / NEW 148. PS2 Utawareru Mono Chiriyuku Mono e-no Komori Uta - 101,123 / NEW 149. PS2 Momotarou Dentetsu 15 - 100,856 / 250,406 150. PS3 Ridge Racer 7 - 98,616 / NEW 151. PS2 Wild Arms: The Vth Vanguard - 97,420 / NEW 152. NDS Kouchuu Ouja Mushi King: Greatest Champion e no Michi - 97,230 / 191,388 153. PS3 Gundam: Target in Sight - 96,714 / NEW 154. PSP Boku no Natsuyasumi Portable - 96,651 / NEW 155. NDS Bleach DS: Souten ni Kakeru Unmei - 95,044 / NEW 156. NDS Rockman ZX - 94,341 / NEW 157. NDS Starfox Command - 93,973 / NEW 158. PS2 Ar Tonelico: Sekai no Owari de Utai Tsudukeru Shoujo - 93,578 / NEW 159. PS2 Jissen Pachi-Slot Hisshouhou! Ore no Sora - 92,803 / NEW 160. PS2 Devil Summoner: Kuzunoha Raidou - 91,008 / NEW 161. NDS Atsumare! Power Pro Kun no DS Koushien - 90,144 / NEW 162. NDS Metroid Prime: Hunters - 90,028 / NEW 163. PSP Brain Trainer Portable 2 - 89,430 / NEW 164. PS2 Nobunaga no Yabou: Kakushin - 89,032 / NEW 165. PS2 Guilty Gear XX - 87,414 / NEW 166. PSP Super Robot Taisen MX Portable - 87,342 / NEW 167. PS2 Sangokushi 11 - 86,967 / NEW 168. PS2 Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix (ULTIMATE) - 85,625 / 166,334 169. PS2 Siren 2 - 85,457 / NEW 170. GBA Final Fantasy IV Advance - 85,243 / 219,391 171. NDS Jump Super Stars - 85,189 / 549,265 172. NDS Chou-Gekijou-Ban Keroro Gunsou: Enshuu Dayo! Zenin Shuugou - 84,758 / NEW 173. PS2 Resident Evil 4 - 84,389 / 454,979 174. PS2 Final Fantasy X (ULTIMATE) - 83,971 / 131,027 175. NDS Tabi no Yubisashi Kaiwachou DS: DS Series 4 America - 83,819 / NEW 176. NDS Project Hacker: Kakusei - 83,479 / NEW 177. NDS Kirarin Star Revolution: Naasan to Issho - 82,279 / NEW 178. NDS Harvest Moon DS: For Girls - 82,192 / 112,811 179. NDS Naruto RPG 3: Reijuu vs Konoha Shoutai - 81,747 / NEW 180. PS2 Grand Theft Auto: Vice City - 81,110 / 162,332 181. GCN Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen! 4 - 81,049 / 314,156 182. NDS Brain Stress: Head Scan - 80,859 / NEW 183. NDS Naruto: Shinobi Retsuden - 80,774 / NEW 184. PSP SONY Brain Trainer - 79,557 / NEW 185. NDS Pokemon Trozei! - 78,769 / 293,807 186. NDS Chocobo and the Magic Picture Book - 78,465 / NEW 187. NDS Phoenix Wright 2 - 76,635 / NEW 188. NDS Power Pro Kun Pocket 9 - 76,474 / NEW 189. PS2 True Crime: New York City - 76,413 / NEW 190. PSP Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 - 76,340 / NEW 191. GCN Battle Stadium D.O.N. - 76,087 / NEW 192. NDS IQ Training - 73,048 / NEW 193. PS3 Resistance: Fall of Man - 72,694 / NEW 194. PSP Jeanne D'Arc - 72,536 / NEW 195. PS2 Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition - 72,536 / NEW 196. NDS Chou Soujuu Mecha MG - 72,156 / NEW 197. GBA Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters Expert 2006 - 71,644 / NEW 198. PS2 Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu 13 Ketteiban - 70,725 / NEW 199. PS2 Growlanser V - 69,711 / NEW 200. PSP Ridge Racer 2 - 69,295 / NEW 201. PS2 Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 2nd Kiss - 68,566 / NEW 202. PS2 Captain Tsubasa - 68,232 / NEW 203. PS2 Kingdom Hearts (ULTIMATE) - 67,468 / 117,176 204. PS2 KimiKiss - 67,196 / NEW 205. NDS Power Pro Kun Pocket 8 - 67,191 / 122,788 206. PSP Pachislot Simulator Ossu! Banchou Portable - 67,041 / NEW 207. PS2 Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix Max - 66,283 / NEW 208. GBA Crayon Shin-Chan Densetsu o Yobu Omake no To Shukkugaan! - 66,245 / NEW 209. PS2 Gunparade Orchestra: Shiro no Shou - 66,244 / NEW 210. NDS Puyo Puyo! - 65,934 / NEW 211. NDS Gintama DS: Banji Ousoudou! - 65,404 / NEW 212. PSP Valhalla Knights - 64,506 / NEW 213. PS2 Sanyo Pachinko Paradise 13 - 64,132 / NEW 214. PS2 Bleach: Hanatareshi Yabou - 63,828 / NEW 215. PSP World Soccer Winning Eleven 10 Ubiquitous Evolution - 62,742 / NEW 216. NDS Kageyama Math Drills - 62,096 / NEW 217. NDS Doraemon: Nobita no Kyouryuu 2006 DS - 61,635 / NEW 218. NDS Gotouchi Kenkei DS - 60,050 / NEW 219. PS2 Metal Gear Sold 3: Subsistence - 60,002 / 133,339 220. NDS Unou no Tatsujin: Gunbullet Trainer - 59,755 / NEW 221. PS2 Zettaizetsumei Toshi 2: Itetsuita Kiokutachi - 59,749 / NEW 222. NDS Cooking Mama - 59,405 / NEW 223. PSP Naruto: Narutimate Portable Mugenjou no Maki - 59,070 / NEW 224. PS2 Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu 12 Ketteiban - 58,810 / 123,164 225. PSP Taiko no Tetsujin Portable 2 - 58,782 / NEW 226. PSP Geki Sengoku Musou - 58,640 / 109,324 227. PS2 God Hand - 58,363 / NEW 228. PS2 Bleach Blade Battlers - 57,813 / NEW 229. NDS Yugioh Duel Monsters GX Spirit Summoner - 57,769 / NEW 230. PS2 Jissen Pachi-Slot Hisshouhou! Aladdin 2 Evolution - 57,418 / 114,595 231. 360 Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 - 57,060 / NEW 232. PS2 Rogue Galaxy - 56,882 / 356,192 233. PS2 NARUTO Kinoha Spirits - 56,447 / NEW 234. PS2 King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 - 56,431 / NEW 235. PSP Mahjong Kakutou Club (BEST) - 55,642 / NEW 236. PS2 Resident Evil 4 (BEST) - 55,131 / NEW 237. NDS Tabi no Yubisashi Kaiwachou DS: DS Series 3 Korea - 54,070 / NEW 238. NDS Super Princess Peach - 53,957 / 196,641 239. PS2 Gran Turismo 4 (BEST) - 53,863 / NEW 240. PSP Me and My Katamari (BEST) - 53,774 / 82,406 241. PSP Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2 - 53,268 / NEW 242. NDS Minna no DS Seminar: Kanpeki Eitango Ryoku - 53,022 / NEW 243. NDS Choco Ken no Omise: Patisserie & Sweets Shop Game - 50,958 / NEW 244. PSP Jissen Pachi-Slot Hisshouhou! Hokuto no Ken SE Portable - 50,445 / NEW 245. 360 Dead Rising - 49,978 / NEW 246. PS2 Jojo no Kimyou na Bouken: Phantom Blood - 49,969 / NEW 247. NDS Heisei Kyouiku Iinkai DS - 49,851 / NEW 248. PS2 Need for Speed: Most Wanted - 48,688 / 72,845 249. PS3 Armored Core 4 - 48,521 / NEW 250. NDS Tabi no Yubisashi Kaiwachou DS: DS Series 2 China - 47,767 / NEW 251. PSP Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force - 47,761 / NEW 252. NDS Jissen Pachi-Slot Hisshouhou! Hokuto no Ken SE DS - 47,673 / NEW 253. PS2 The King of Fighters XI - 47,225 / NEW 254. NDS Magical Starsign - 46,820 / NEW 255. PS2 Kamiwaza - 46,452 / NEW 256. NDS Resident Evil: Deadly Silence - 46,280 / NEW 257. PS2 Harukanaru Toki no Uchi de 3: Unmei no Meikyuu - 46,258 / NEW 258. PS2 Need for Speed: Carbon - 46,157 / NEW 259. PSP Doko Demo Issho: Let's Gakkou! - 46,011 / NEW 260. PS2 GuitarFreaks V & DrumMania V - 45,871 / NEW 261. PSP Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins - 45,810 / NEW 262. PS2 Ratchet & Clank 4: GiriGiri Ginga no Giga Battle - 45,602 / 233,375 263. PS2 Black - 45,528 / NEW 264. PS2 Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm - 45,418 / NEW 265. NDS San-X Land: Theme Park de Asobou - 45,301 / NEW 266. NDS Bokutai Djang and Sabata - 45,257 / NEW 267. PS2 FIFA World Cup 2006 - 45,035 / NEW 268. PSP Neon Genesis Evangelion: Tsukurareshi Sekai - Another Cases - 44,922 / NEW 269. 360 Lost Planet - 44,854 / NEW 270. PS2 Capcom Classics Collection - 44,824 / NEW 271. NDS Kageyama Hideo no IQ Teacher DS - 44,771 / NEW 272. PS2 Dragon Quest V (ULTIMATE) - 44,739 / NEW 273. PS2 Taiko no Tatsujin 6th Generation - 44,623 / 98,106 274. PS2 Kamen Rider Kabuto - 44,588 / NEW 275. GCN Baten Kaitos Origins - 44,297 / NEW 276. NDS Touch Panic - 43,921 / NEW 277. WII Ennichi no Tatsujin - 43,876 / NEW 278. NDS Touch! Bomberman Land - 43,847 / NEW 279. NDS Kambayashi Shiki Nouryoku Kaihatsu Hou: Unou Kids DS - 43,265 / NEW 280. PS2 Dragon Quest VIII (ULTIMATE) - 42,884 / NEW 281. PSP Tales of Eternia (BEST) - 42,647 / 55,632 282. PSP World Soccer Winning Eleven 9 Ubiquitous Evolution - 42,286 / 244,462 283. PSP Baito Hell 2000 - 42,102 / 50,417 284. PS2 Clannad - 41,722 / NEW 285. PS2 Taiko no Tatsujin 7th Generation - 41,530 / NEW 286. NDS Touch de Tanoshimu Hyakunin Isshu: DS Shigureden - 41,514 / NEW 287. PS2 Sengoku Basara - 41,228 / NEW 288. PSP World Soccer Winning Eleven 9 Ubiquitous Evolution (BEST) - 39,679 / NEW 289. PS2 SEGA Rally 2006 - 39,569 / NEW 290. PSP Minna no Chizu - 39,447 / NEW 291. NDS Kokoro wo Yasumeru Otona no Nurie DS - 39,020 / NEW 292. GCN Jikkyou Powerful Major League - 38,983 / NEW 293. NDS Touch! Kirby - 38,793 / 315,211 294. PSP MAPLUS Portable Navigator - 38,784 / NEW 295. NDS Mezase! Shoujo Manga Ka! Chao Manga School - 38,096 / NEW 296. PSP Disgaea Portable - 38,080 / NEW 297. 360 Ninety Nine Nights - 38,019 / NEW 298. NDS Akko ni Omakase! Brain Shock - 37,159 / NEW 299. PS2 Guitar Freaks & DrumMania: Masterpiece Silver - 37,080 / NEW 300. NDS Simple DS Series Vol.8: The Kanshikikan - Kinkyuu Shutsudou!! - 37,034 / NEW category:famitsu Category:2006